Tales from Mirkwood: King and Queen
by AustralianRanger012
Summary: A peaceful, fluffy interlude with Thranduil and his wife. one-shot. (Thranduil, Tathardis)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **Thanks to Guest, CoffeeRanger, Silk Leaf (guest), Hawaiichick, and l. Appeltje, for reviewing Gifts!**

 **I am so** **brain-dead right now from study overload, so I'll keep the AN's extremely brief.**

 **This is just a very short scene that takes place in the Third Age involving Thranduil and his wife. There's no real substance to it, it's just fluffy and sweet, so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Tales from Mirkwood: King and Queen**

Tathardis heard her husband enter the little sunlit garden in the middle of the palace complex long before she saw him, thanks to her extremely sharp ears. Smiling, the Queen of the Woodland Realm turned to greet her husband when he entered her arbour, carefully balancing a tray that held a pot of tea and a cup. Thranduil had a look of intense concentration on his face, and did not relax until the tray and its contents were sitting safely on the small table. Then, and only then, did the king breathe a sigh of relief, and smile at his wife.

"Hallo darling. I've brought you some tea."

Tathardis smiled in return, as her husband brought her a cup full of the fragrant blend she loved and was constantly craving.

"Thank you dear. I am most impressed that you made it all the way out here with the tray without any incidents."

Thranduil went red and tried to stammer out something, even as his wife chuckled.

"It's okay, dear. I am most grateful for all you are doing for me."

Thranduil sat down next her his wife, and placed a loving kiss on her forehead, before gently placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"How are they going?"

Tathardis smiled wryly.

"They are fine. Growing up fast and draining all my energy, as healthy babies do. It is not long now until we will get to meet them."

Thranduil smiled as he felt a small foot kick at his hand repetitively.

"I think someone is impatient to get out. Soon, little one, soon. You are not yet ready to be out here, and I'm not entirely sure the world is ready for you either. Or your sister."

"What makes you say that, my love?"

Thranduil looked sheepish.

"If they are anything like their older siblings…"

The Queen laughed. Both at the look on her husband's face, and his not being sure how to word all the trouble their other children managed to get into on a regular basis. Especially Legolas and Lothwen. Those two seemed to fall into and out of trouble as easily as they breathed.

Though, since becoming warriors, they had learnt to be more serious, and were not as carefree as they once had been. It was hard on Thranduil and Tathardis to watch as the encroaching darkness took its toll on their family and people, but there was little they could do about it. They'd already abandoned large parts of the southern forest to the spiders by necessity, preferring to marshal their troops closer to home.

Thranduil was still talking to their unborn twin daughters; Tathardis chuckled as she watched her husband coo over her swollen stomach. She could already see how besotted he would be when they were born. He'd been like that with all the others as well. And still was, even though they were all adults now. Family was more important to Thranduil than anything else was or would ever be. Tathardis knew that having a father who had trouble showing love, and losing his beloved mother at a young age, hadn't been easy on her husband. But those hard times had moulded him into the elf he was today. A kind, caring and loving husband, father, father-in-law, grandfather, and a compassionate yet firm king.

Tathardis took a sip of her tea, and sighed in appreciation, as she put her bare feet up on a nearby stool. Thranduil looked up at her as she changed position, a tender look in his eyes that she was very familiar with.

"Would you like a foot-rub, my love?"

Tathardis smiled at him.

"That sounds lovely, thank you dear."

Thranduil smiled fondly at her as he knelt and started gently rubbing her foot. Sighed again, this time in contentment, the Queen leant back against the cushions and closed her eyes, as Thranduil continued to gently massage her feet. He knew just how she liked it done, as he'd had plenty of practice over the years.

Tathardis felt so safe and comfortable in the garden with her husband, that she soon drifted off to sleep. Noticing this, Thranduil smiled and continued to gently rub her feet while she dozed. Though Thranduil intended to make it as easy as possible for his love, she would still need all her strength for when the twins were born in a few weeks.

* * *

 **Next week's story is called Third Age Shenanigans. It is a collection of snapshots in the daily life of my Mirkwood Family, and so is too hard to post a preview for with my brain currently offline.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, or any of the earlier ones, I would be delighted if you would show your appreciation by taking the time to leave me a review!**


End file.
